


Moonstruck: Aquired Insanity

by Chaitea_walnuts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Bees, Crazy Castiel, F/M, Garth is undervalued, Hunting, Meg is cool, Mental Institutions, Minor Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Other Angels - Freeform, Survivor - Freeform, Witchcraft, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaitea_walnuts/pseuds/Chaitea_walnuts
Summary: After a family tragidy stuck, a new hunter gets into the life where she meets, first, Garth and eventual team Free Will. A journey of a young woman who had life as she knew it ripped away and struggled to become a better, stronger person to help those in need. Will be a Castiel/OC romance eventual, very slow burn.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Short A/N before we get started on this, what will hopefully be a wonderful, journey. Welcome to my first official Supernatural fanfic, I’m fairly excited about it. It’s going to be a long and bumpy ride, so hold tight! This story is already written in full, however it is only the first part of a series. I will post one chapter a week, all at least 2,000 words, some much longer. If I’m able to finish the second story to this series quickly enough I may up it to two chapters a week, we will just have to see if my muse is going to behave herself. Alright, enough from me, you have a story to read!

The dark huddled figured darted across the empty neighborhood street, glancing about to make sure it wasn’t followed. The wind whipped around the lone figure and a long, black leather coat was pulled tighter as it slapped against dark jean clad thighs. 

The old gate creaked in protest as it was pushed open, admitting the figure into the barren expanse that was once a cared for lawn. The shadow of the two story house seemed to welcome the intruder, blocking them from sight. A groan was heard as the heavy front door was pushed open, a dim light shining through before it was quickly shut again.

Across the street corner the thin silhouette of a man was seen as he stepped forward into the street light’s soft glow. A step back took him out of sight again, and satisfied with what he had seen, he turned back the way he had come. He didn't see the bright hazel eyes gazing on him from the second story of the abandoned home.

\---

“Hailey! Don't forget your lunch!” the small woman called from the warm, bright kitchen into the other room. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck.

A teenager huffed as she entered the room, “I won't.”

She pulled her dark brown hair up into sloppy ponytail, then looked around. “Have you seen my book?”

“Which one?” the middle agreed woman asked as she sliced strawberries on a cutting board.

“Ancient Witchcraft in a Modern World.” she replied, popping a slice of whole grain bread into the toaster on the opposite counter.

This time her mother huffed, “ I don't know why you read such nonsense.”

The teen rolled her eyes, “It's not any more nonsense than your Metaphysical Meditation.”

“But witchcraft! Really?”

Hailey was already in the livingroom, the open curtains spilling morning light into the otherwise dark room, “Never mind! I found it.” 

She entered the kitchen again with her book bag strapped over one shoulder, and quickly buttered her bread before grabbing her lunch.

“That's just empty calories you know.” her mom said.

Another eye roll, “So what's for lunch?” 

“Quinoa salad and grilled chicken.” 

“I think I'll be okay.”

“You're never going to lose weight with all your snacking.” 

Hailey didn't say anything, just glanced down at her body. She was naturally bigger than her petite mother, with size D breasts and wide hips, but it was her stubborn belly roll that was the problem. At one week shy of eighteen she was wearing a size fifteen and nothing she did helped her lose any weight.

With a heavy sigh she hefted the bag further up her shoulder, “Don't forget, I'm going to book club after school.”

“Okay sweetie. Love you.” Her mother wiped her hands on her apron before giving Hailey a hug, at 5’5 the teen topped her mother by 4 inches, and looked down into matching green eyes.

“Love you too.”

\---

The reedy young man sat by the window, alone in the booth, phone to his ear and eyes casually observing the diner patrons.

He glanced out the window, “ I don't know what else to tell ya Bobby. It seemed like a pretty open and shut werewolf case, but… I dunno. It's a little weird, the families of the recently deceased are all private and stuff. Real secretive ya know. So just for the hell of it I thought I’d watch their houses.”

Her paused listening to the other line, “Yeah yeah. The same person went to each of their houses and they all welcomed him in when I just got treated like a pariah.”

He watched new customers walk through the door. A couple, young teenagers by the look of them, sat in the booth across from him. “Well, ask some hunters in the area and see if they've heard anything and let me know.”

A young woman in a skirt and pigtails passed by, flashing him a tiny smile and he nodded amicably, “Yeah… okay… uh huh… bye Bobby. Garth out.”

The hunter turned as a waitress, a 40 something woman with bleached blonde hair, sat a stack of pancakes in front of him, “You all good hun?”

Garth tapped him mug, “Can I get some more coffee ma’am?”

“Sure thing.” She was back in a moment, after dropping a milkshake off to the young couple.

“Looks like you made a friend.” she chatted as the coffee poured.

Garth looked up, confused and mouth full of syrupy pancakes, “Huh? Whaddya me-ah.”

The blonde tilted her head to the bar top and winked. Garth craned his neck around to look. The young woman in pigtails sat on a stool facing his direction, her colorful skirt hanging around her shins as she sipped a cola that she held in her hands. Sure enough her eyes were on him, but when she saw him look she blushed and turned away.

Garth's chest puffed out in manly pride that she was so obviously checking him out. But his awkwardness overcame him and even though he knew himself to be chatty and friendly, there was no way he would be able to just walk over and flirt with the stranger.

Quickly he tried to finish his pancakes so he could get back to work. A couple minutes later there was a shuffle across from him and he looked up to see the lady sliding into his booth, pigtails swaying past her shoulders as she sat down.

She smiled shyly at him, “Hi. You must be new in town.”

Garth felt dumbfounded and he knew there was an odd expression on his face. The new occupant of his booth blushed heavily, her hands coming up to hide part of her face.

“Oh my goodness. That sounded like a terrible pick up line. I can't believe I just said that. I've never done anything like this before, I must seem like a crazy person. Oh my goodness, now even I think I sound crazy. I should just go.” she grabbed her drink and made to get up, “ This is me, going.”

She looked up to see Garth grinning like a madman at her, “Oh no please stay. You just made my breakfast a lot more interesting.”

The brunette sunk back into the seat, still looking like a flighty bird, “Oh okay.” then she giggled, “Please forgive my outburst. I can be so awkward sometimes.”

Garth just kept smiling, and held his hand out over the pancakes, “Garth.”

She smiled sweetly back, and met his hand with her own, “Amanda.”

\---

Hailey let the strap to her bookbag slip down her arm as she sat it on the table. Pulling it towards her, and opening it she removed a hand carved oak box. She fingered the delicate engravings for a moment before setting it to the side as well. There was a shuffle behind her before thin arms wrapped around her waist.

“Hal!” Hailey turned with a small smile before berating the younger girl that snuck up on her.

“Sophie,” she groaned to the tiny dark haired freshman, “I asked you not to call me that. It makes me sound like a dude.” 

The freshman didn't seemed fazed as she grinned up as her. “Is the priestess here yet?”

Hailey rolled her eyes, but couldn't find it in herself to actual be mad at the girl who was literally bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Not that I've seen.”

They each took a place at the long table set in the back of the high school library. It had been a struggle to get the wiccan “club” approved, and Hailey had fought for the right to meet on school grounds for most of her sophomore year of school. Once it had been approved it was under the stipulation that, like all other clubs and organizations, it had to be headed by a faculty member who would preside over the group. At which point Hailey had almost given up hope after being repeatedly denied by all faculty members. That is until, like a blessing, in Hailey's junior year, the new librarian turned out to not only to be willing, but a witch herself.

Over the course of the next few minutes a handful of students trickled in, ten students interested in the craft didn't seem like many, but it was just over triple what they had last year. After they all had taken seats and were chattering quietly to one another, the librarian came over. Hailey absolutely adored the thirty year old woman who always had a smile on her face and a skirt swishing about her calves.

“Hello everyone.”

“Hello Lady Amaranth.” Amaranth was her coven name, her legal name was Amanda Tribune, but all the students in the coven called her by her coven name, even outside of the meeting times. 

Hailey couldn’t help but smile like she always did through most of the hour and a half that they met. Today Lady Amaranth was discussing the waning moon and what magic worked best during this time of the month, which was typically banishing or reversal spells. It had taken the high schooler so long to get to this point, even though she knew all of this information already she was happily jotting down notes, asking questions on some more obscure details, and sharing experiences when it was needed.

The time rushed by too fast, as it always seemed to, and soon the class was over. Lady Amaranth ended as she always did, “Okay guys, I’ll see you next week. And remember-“

The group joined in, intoning “An it harm none, do what ye will.”

“Blessed Be.” The woman grinned as the students began grabbing their things and packing them away. As Hailey stood she was stopped, “Oh, Hailey, do you mind talking with me for a minute.”

The others left as Hailey hovered near her bag. Sophie shot a glance back at her upperclassmen who sent a little wave in her direction.

Lady Amaranth was digging through her own back of assorted magical paraphernalia, “There’s something I wanted you to have…where?... Ah, here it is.” She pulled out a book with a triumphant grin.

Extending it to Hailey she told her, “All the women in my family has had a copy of this, and since I don’t have any children of my own I wanted you to help keep my family legacy alive, so to speak.”

With reverence Hailey grasped the homebound book carefully, gazing upon it before looking up to the woman who had become her mentor, “A-are you sure?”

The older witch smiled and propped a hip against the table next to the young woman, “Honestly, I would be honored if you accept it. I’ve always wanted to pass my craft on with someone, and I had almost given up hope until I met you.”

Tears came to Hailey’s eyes, “Thank you…” she took a breath, trying not to break down crying from how touch she was, “This means so much to me. I-I will do everything I can to prove myself worthy!”

Lady Amaranth smiled softly and pulled her into a hug, “Oh honey, you’re already worthy!” She pulled back and looked her squarely in the eyes, “You have so much power in you that one day you’ll put me to shame, and that’s what I’m hoping for!”

As the woman dropped her arms, her voice was serious, “Be careful though. My family has had mostly good witches, but there’s been some dark ones too. Every generation adds their own spells, and we never leave any out. I just want to warn you that there’s some dark magic in there, so be careful of what you cast. Remember your Rule of Three.”

Hailey nodded enthusiastically, her ponytail bobbing with her, strands slipping loose. “Okay, then. Go home and study.”

“Definitely!” The girl giggled.

—-

Garth fingered the slip of paper in his coat pocket, leaning forward to watch as the woman closed the hatch of her SUV and made her way inside, arms laden with groceries. He was sitting in his beat up Ford Ranchero, watching the latest victim’s house. The brother of the woman had been found in his room, head cracked open like an egg and gutted. There were chunks taken out of his flesh, heart and liver both missing. At first he thought it was a werewolf, but they only ate hearts. A ghoul, perhaps, but they never ate the flesh of the living, at least not that he knew. 

He saw the living room blinds flicker open for just a second and wondered if he had been spotted, but nothing else happened so he just sat back and fingered the slip of paper again.

The hunter was flattered that Amanda, the cute lady from the diner, had given him her phone number. He wouldn’t call her though. Garth wasn’t one for one night stands and anything longer would be asking for trouble. His sigh was resigned as his hand left his pocket and he slumped lower in his seat. Maybe a Rugaru? But it wasn’t just hearts that were missing (eaten).

It was dusk, almost night, and the neighborhood was cloaked in grey. One by one Garth watched as the streetlights turned on, casting a yellow illumination on the streets and the hood of his Ford. He didn’t know what he would gain from this venture, except to learn more about the hooded figure that he had followed the night before. None of the families of the victims would speak with him, they were hiding something that his fake US Marshal badge wouldn’t buy him.

His right ear twinged and he reached up to scratch it. As he was lowering his hand a figure darted by his car, the same one he had tracked! It paused on the doorstep of the home, a few moments later the owner whisked it inside.

Garth was completely alert now, scratching his ear again, distracted. They were inside no more than five minutes before once again leaving, this time heading the opposite direction down the street.

Making as little noise as possible, Garth slid out of his car, trying to muffle the sound of the door shutting before taking off after the person. His hand slipped down to finger the gun in his holster, staying far enough back to hopefully not be noticed, hugging the hedges lining the street for cover.

Whatever it was that he was hunting was local, all the killings had taken place in this neighborhood and he felt certain that the ambiguous figure he was following had something to do with it. Maybe it was a cult?

His shoes scraped against some loose rocks, painfully loud to him. Garth winced, but the figure ahead of him didn’t seem to notice as it kept the same brisk pace. They neared the corner, a shadow following a shadow, and turned right at the corner home where a large brick fence trailing ivy stood.

The corner was sharp and Garth only lost sight of the stranger for eight seconds by his count, but by the time he turned the corner it was gone. He stood dumbfounded for a minute, gazing down the sidewalk lined with old red brick that topped him by at least three feet. The leaves of ivy shone against the street light. If they had crossed the street he would have seen, and there was nowhere here to duck off the road.

“Ooh man!” His hand ran down his face, “You’ve got to be kidding me!” 

Frustrated he kicked at the concrete, sending a few pebbles skittering away. With a huff Garth turned back the way he came.

Cli-click

The lanky man froze. He knew the sound of a gun being cocked even before it had finished.

“Looking for me?”


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I know many of you are probably wondering where Sam and Dean and their little tree topper is right now... I wanted to introduce an OC who didn’t just happen to run into the Winchesters and got sucked away on a ‘play by play’ whirlwind; I wanted to show not just someone who was a hunter in their own right, but show a little of the road to get there... Hopefully this chapter will be exciting enough that you will forgive me.

Chapter II

 

Hailey sipped at the bottom of her vanilla milkshake. The grimoire open on the diner table before her as she flipped through the huge tomb’s pages.

 

After the coven meeting she joined some fellow members, Sophie included, at the restaurant down the road from school. It was getting late now and the others had all left some time before, so she was taking the chance look through the spell book her mentor had given her.

 

The high schooler was in awe! There were simple protection spells that would only take moments to cast, charms to bring good fortune, summoning rituals and hex bags, notes on how to harness her inner powers. Amanda Tribune wasn’t lying, some of these called for darker magic than Hailey would ever want to attempt. On the other hand, she was eager to try a few of the lighter spells, rituals and meditations. This was the ultimate guide for all things witchcraft.

 

One last sip of her drink followed by a glance at the darkening sky had her packing the giant book into her bag and leaving a few dollars tip on the table before making her way out the door. There were a few cars traveling up and down the road as she walked. At one point she waved a courteous hello to the locals that stood by the corner of a gas station drinking beers wrapped in brown paper bags. 

 

A ten to fifteen minute walk to the entrance of her suburban neighborhood had her close to home. As she turned another street her house came into view. A squat one story ringed by larger two story homes, it always seemed a little out of place, but the yard was even more meticulously kept than some of the others. There were a strange assortment of plants that lined the white washed brick home and while they were pleasing to the eye, Hailey knew that they served another purpose. All of the plants her mother kept were either medicinal or edible, which also meant most had some sort of magical properties as well. It had been a project that both mother and daughter had been happy to undertake.

 

Getting closer to her driveway, Hailey noticed that the porch light had yet to be turned on, which was a little strange since her mother always made sure it was on when the girl was out. But, since it was just getting to be night proper, Hailey didn’t think too much on it.

 

She dug into her pocket and pulled out her keys, even in this nice neighborhood they never left the doors unlocked. The brunette stepped onto the front step and slid her key into the lock. Before she could turn it an icy cold wave of apprehension washed over her, causing her to shiver like someone had walked over her grave.

 

Now, when asked later why she changed her mind, Hailey was unable to give a straight answer. There was something wrong and she just knew it.

 

As quietly as she could, she slid they key back out of the lock and took a step back. There were warning signs going off in her brain and she felt adrenaline kick in. As her fight or flight response kicked in the girl felt the urge to flee yet she remained rooted to the spot. Her mother was in the house and if there was something wrong she needed to get her out.

 

Making a decision, Hailey slid the book bag off her shoulders and slipped it behind a bush. She tightened her ponytail and thread her keys between her fingers, it wasn’t much in the way of protection, but it was a safety tip that all women knew. Hailey skirted around the edge of her home to the fenced in backyard, hoping that she was just being silly. The latch on the gate clicked quietly and yet too loudly to Hailey’s ears. She left it open, partially afraid to make more noise and partially for a quick escape if necessary. 

 

Hugging the wall Hailey made her way around the side of her home, the soft grass of the backyard muffling her steps. She came to the dining room window and tried to get a quick furtive glance inside, noticing that it was too dark in her home. Not pitch black, but dimly lit with the hallway light and a couple lamps that normally stayed on through most of the day. Either her mother wasn’t home (her car was in the driveway!) or something had prevented her from turning on the lights.

 

She stole another glance inside, trying to keep herself from freezing up like she usually did in a crisis. Hailey’s eyes scanned past the dining table, down the hall to their bedrooms and over what she could see of the kitchen. Noticing nothing out of place, Hailey was about to just call herself crazy and be done with it. 

 

A shadow moved.

 

Biting the inside of her lip, the teenager’s eyes trained onto the silhouette of a person in her kitchen, too tall and too wide to be her mother. It was looming, almost hunched as it bent over something she couldn’t see on the floor between the counter and kitchen island.

 

The young witch’s heart thudded in her chest as she dropped below the window. She tried to think of something that would help her now. Her cell phone was in her backpack and by the time someone responded it could be too- no, she would have to stop this person. Her mom could be hurt, could be-

 

Pages flipped through Hailey’s mind as her hand shot to her pocket, reaching for the pen she had stuck in her jeans. She took the cap off with her mouth and put the tip to the skin of her arm. The protection symbol wasn’t even half done when the ink stopped. A mental curse and Hailey used her nails to quickly scratch out the rest, not quite drawing blood, but leaving raised red welts on her forearm. Protection, Luck, Strength.

 

She crept to the back door off the kitchen, her key sliding into the lock and the agonizing sound of a slow turn and scraping slide as the bolt was drawn slowly back. The girl peaked through the window panes on the door, through the washroom into the kitchen. The figure was gone, but it was too dark to see anything else. Somewhere in the house was a crack and faint yelling, too low pitched to be her mother. Hailey withdrew the key and slowly turned the knob.

 

As she entered the house in a crouch it felt like an eternity had passed since she was on the front doorstep, but realistically it couldn’t have been more than five minutes. Probably less. She didn’t shut the door all the way behind her, once again leaving a quick escape and trying to make as little noise as possible.

 

The keys were clutched in her hand again, pointing outward through her fingers. As she reached the end of the laundry room Hailey could hear the person shouting somewhere in the house, this time the words were more clear.

 

“Where!” “Tell me” and “Book” were a few of the words she could make out. Suddenly the figure reentered the kitchen via the hallway and Hailey froze, hoping and praying that it was too dark for her to be seen.

 

“Where is it! You BLOODY PATHETIC WHORE!” It screamed, definitely a man.

 

As he rounded the kitchen counter he stopped and kicked at something, there was a resounding gasp and Hailey attempted to suppress her own with her free hand at her lips. 

 

The black lump on the floor let out a shaky breath that turned into an attempted laugh as her mother tried to push herself up, succeeding in resting the top part of her body on the kitchen cabinet under the sink. The doorway Hailey was in was a straight shot to the kitchen, but quietly the girl slunk to her right, crawling to go around the island and hopefully get behind the attacker.

 

Tears were pooling in her eyes as she crawled as silently as she could. Her mother spoke, “You won’t find it here. You think I wanted to subjugate my daughter to your world?”

 

The older woman spat, blood and saliva hitting the tiled floor. “I have nothing to do with that crap anymore. Go bother someone else!”

 

Hailey was almost to the other side of the island now, close to the hall and the open doorway that lead to the living room. She heard her mother cry out and looked around the final edge to see the man gripping her hair and pulling it back to tilt her head up.

 

“You lie! I know your family! I know where you come from! You think you’re so different from me?”

 

“I know I am.” 

 

“I will have the book and I will use every means necessary.”

 

“Even if you had the book, you would still fail.”

 

He huffed angrily and tossed her head back to hit the cabinet, standing.

 

Hailey stood from her crouch behind him, she would only have surprise on her side for a moment. What should she do? His leg reared back for another blow and Hailey sprung into action.

 

She grabbed around his waist with her left arm and rammed her key filled fist into the right side of his back, below his ribs, hoping she got the kidney she was aiming for.

 

He bellowed and hunched forward before rearing himself back. Hailey felt herself being tossed, felt herself lift up and the keys in her fist ripped out of him, coating her hand in what could only be blood, before she flew backwards. The table broke her fall but stunned her. How had he done that? She was a heavy girl but he had tossed her halfway across the room. Not pushed, he tossed. Hailey had been in the air. 

 

“Well there Deary, so nice of you to join us.” Hailey saw double as the figure turned on her, taking slow measured steps. She tried to force her eyes to focus and the two figures got closer to each other before joining as one.

 

“No! Hailey, run!” Her mother screamed. 

 

As Hailey struggled to get up, eventually falling off the table and hitting the tile, the man had rounded back on her mother.

 

“Nuh uh uh! I don’t need any more from you cunt!” 

 

Hailey heard the crack of another well placed kick and she cried out, her voice desperate and breaking, “Mooom!”

 

Boots filled her vision and she struggled to turn and look up at the man towering over her, he helped by kicking her into her back, “Oh look at what a fatty you are! You’re Tristy’s daughter? No wonder she was hiding you, she was probably ashamed, look at that belly!”

 

His hand twisted a chuck of her fat so hard she thought he would rip it out. She screamed in pain “Such a cry baby too! Nice tits though!” They were twisted as well. “I might just take one for a souvenir when I’m done.”

 

Hands grasped her shirt and pulled, stretching and ripping the top open. Hailey whimpered as a cold, sharp blade ran across of her right breast, a sting and beads of blood followed it. For the first time, the light from the hallway illuminated the attacker. His blue eyes seemed to glow, so cold and icy that his sharply handsome looks and close cut black hair only seemed to emphasize how harshly cruel this man was. Hailey shivered, there was something about him that made her think that even had she met him on the streets her skin would still crawl.

 

“Now then, maybe you’ll be a little more honest with me. I want the book, where is it?”

 

“I-uh-don’t-uh- what?” She felt confused and couldn’t tell if he just made no sense or if she had hit her head too hard. 

 

The backhand happened so quickly that she tasted blood before she felt the sting.

 

“Don’t!” He gritted his teeth, “Don’t lie to me. Your Grandmother’s book. I want to know where it is.”

 

The tears were flowing down, burning a scrape on her cheek that she didn’t know was there. “I” hiccup “I don’t” hiccup “what you’re” hiccup “t-talkin a-“ hiccup “-bout”

 

The man above her half growled, half screamed in frustration and Hailey wished she could just melt away in her fear. He jumped to his feet “Come on.” 

 

Her hair was given a jerk as his footsteps passed by her and she was being dragged along by her hair. She screamed again, wrenching her head about before her eyes rested on him. He was about three strides ahead of her, not holding her hair at all. And yet, there she was being dragged behind him by nothing. 

 

There were black spots in her eyes and she might have lost consciousness for a moment from trauma, shock, nothing making any sense! The jerking of her hair stopped and Hailey found herself in the living room, by the desk in the corner that her mother had made into a little office.

 

Trying to keep herself steady, she pushed up onto her elbows, then onto her hands. Finally she was sitting upright, leaning against the oak desk. Her eyes unsteadily watched the man… being… thing!... whatever it was, rip books off shelves and overturn chairs, all the while going on about a book. 

 

The high schooler tried to keep herself from going into shock. If she wanted to save herself and her mother she had to think! She had to stay sharp or she was sure to die! Unsteadily the chunky girl began to rise, hand on a knee the other on the desk. 

 

The room was in chaos as it moved faster than anyone she had ever seen. It stopped in the middle, a single overturned lamp lit the ravaged room, casting sinister shadows across his person. Or maybe that wasn’t the light?

 

“You have to know where it is.” The voice was low and dark as he he took slow, measured steps toward her that seemed more malevolent after seeing the speed at which he could really move. Hailey was standing full now, backing completely against the desk.

 

“Look, I can see that you’re upset and angry,” she started, voice shaking despite efforts to keep it steady.

 

“Girlie you have no idea.” He growled stalking closer.

 

“I-I don’t know what book you’re talking about, if I did I would tell you.” He was standing in front of her now, his hand coming up to grasp her throat, lifting her up slightly. Her hands flailed behind her, trying to find something, anything.

 

“No,” he sighed, deceptively calm, “You really wouldn’t.”

 

As his grip tightened her hand touch something hard. Please be sharp. Her airway was cut off and she made a strangled choking noise. Her eyes shut tight and in a desperate move she jerked her arm forward with the thin metal piece grasped in her hand. 

 

His hand dropped from her throat and she gasped desperately, opening her eyes, to meet those icy evil blue ones. Both pairs of eyes were wide in shock.

 

His drifted down to the letter opener now lodged in his upper abdomen, right below his diaphragm. 

 

He looked back up at her as he stumbled back. There was a sizzling sound and smoke drifting up from the improvised weapon. He stumbled another step back and reached to grasp the letter opener with both hands. It fried his skin where it met and he was unable to pull it loose.

 

“I-“ he started, surprise and fear written on his face “I-Iron.”

 

Then he exploded in a cloud of sizzling embers that floated down, coating Hailey.

 

The overweight girl tasted bile before dropping to all fours and retching on her living room carpet.


	3. Chapter III

Garth’s eyes followed the sound of the voice, traveling up to the top of the nine foot brick wall. In the dimly lit street light he could make out a dark figure perched casually on top. He didn’t need much light to see the .45 grasped firmly and pointed his direction.

 

His hands raised up to chest height in a defeated gesture and he sighed. “You’re not quite as sneaky as you thought.” The person told him.

 

The hunted gave a half laugh, “Alright buddy, you caught me.”

 

The gun tilted slightly as if urging him to go on, “Look buddy, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

 

“Oh?” The voice asked down at him. It was hard to tell if it was a man or woman speaking, the pitch was very androgynous, almost too high for a man and too low for a woman, “So you just regularly sit outside of peoples’ houses and follow strangers down the street?”

 

“I’m a US Marshal. It’s my job.” Garth offered.

 

The barrel of the gun jerked forward slightly, causing the young man to flinch. The raspy voice responded, “Liar. Who are you really? And what are you bothering my clients? I’m not stupid and I want the truth!”

 

Garth sighed, trying to seem good natured, “I don’t know if you could handle the truth.”

 

“Try me.” The voice growled back.

 

Garth took a deep breath and did something hunters almost never do… he told the truth, “My name’s Garth. Garth Fitzgerald the Fourth. Me, and others like me, we hunt down monsters. I saw that there had been some mysterious deaths in town lately and I thought I could help.” He shrugged, “Your ‘clients’ are family members of the latest victim and found the body. I tried to ask them about it, but they wouldn’t talk to me, and without more information I can’t figure out what I’m looking for.

 

“I was just trying to help.” He told them, looking up beseechingly. 

 

The gun had lowered slightly. “Why follow me?” The shrouded figure asked.

 

“Well, I’ve seen you go to all of the victims houses. I thought maybe you had something to do with it.” The gun came back up and Garth shook his head, realizing his mistake, and waved his hands in a manner that was almost comical, “Or know something about it! Something nobody else would tell me!”

 

“So you hunt monsters?” 

 

“I’m a hunter, yeah. It’s kinda in the job description.”

 

“And there are others?”

 

Garth hesitated, wondering if he said a little too much, “Yeah, well, you know.. a few.”

 

The gun lowered away and disappeared from sight, “Huh, and I thought I was the only one.”

 

“You?” He guffawed, then realized how rude he sounded, “I didn’t realize someone was already in this case.” Then he paused, “You don’t know any other Hunters?”

 

“Is that what you call yourselves?”

 

Garth frowned, “Well yeah, what do you call yourself?”

 

This time he was sure it was a woman’s voice as the pitch rose and he realized she had cast it low on purpose, “Me? I call myself a Protector.”

 

000

 

Hailey sat on the front step of her house, cold and numb inside and out. Her brain told her she was going into shock, but that didn’t help her stop it. The gravel bit into her skin through a hole in the back of her jeans. She didn’t know when her pants had ripped and right now she couldn’t bring herself to care.

 

Her mother’s broken body flashed through her mind's eye again and she choked back a sob. If she had acted a little sooner she maybe- the sight of a pool of blood in the dark looked black as ink. 

 

She should have just walked in the house, she wasted so much time, maybe- at some point her mother's shoes had come off, or maybe she hadn’t been wearing any. Either way her feet looked so exposed and vulnerable against the cold tile.

 

If she had just come home after school, damn the coven and damn the diner, maybe- her neck looked unnatural at that angle, it was wrong. It was all wrong.

 

Lights flashed up and down the street and the wail of a siren echoed off the houses. Neighbors stood in their front yards like an audience at a circus. Hard shoes and formal cut khakis came into sight. If she had called sooner maybe- soot rained down on her dusting the floor and the pile of vomit between her hands and stuck to the bile that splashed her arms. It stunk, horrible and pervading. “Mom.” It came out as a whisper on the first try, the second “Mom!” Louder.

 

Someone draped a blanket across her shoulders while someone else tried to ask questions that, try as she may, she couldn’t comprehend. If she had acted a little sooner, punched a little harder. If she hadn’t been so weak, maybe- she slipped in the puke when she tried to stand, barely catching herself before falling in it. “Mom!” This time it was a scream. Hailey limped as quickly as she could, her left knee aching and barely holding her weight. “Mom.” She was sobbing now as she passed through the doorway to the kitchen. Arms already reaching towards her mother, wanting to hold her and be with her. Wanting to feel safe. Her mother didn’t respond.

 

Someone was sitting beside her on the steps while others in uniform were standing around talking. There was yellow tape fluttering in the breeze while strangers meandered in her yard and in her house. The woman beside her in police uniform handed her a card and Hailey felt that what she was saying was supposed to be important and she tried to focus, “-anyone, family or friends, you can stay with while we try to sort this out. I think you need someone you can trust after this, well, ordeal.”

 

It wouldn’t matter if she had been there when her mother needed her. If she had been home then maybe- she collapsed beside her mother, her already sore knee taking another jarring impact. “Mom,” she grabbed her shoulder, shaking her, “Mom, you have to wake up. Mom!” 

 

Her mother’s head lolled and Hailey saw the unusual bend in her neck before she saw the hazel eyes, usually so full of love, blank and milky glazed. Unmoving and forever more unseeing. 

 

The scream that ripped from her throat seemed unearthly in her ears. She didn’t remember calling 911, she didn’t remember how long it took for them to get there. She did remember laying next to her mother on the tile and stroking the face of the woman who birthed her, feeling as the last of the warmth she would ever hold leached away, leaving it cold and waxy and impossibly pale.

 

When the police arrived they had to pry the large girl away from the woman’s lifeless body while she fought and screamed and cried. They took her outside, letting her sit on the front step, slipping unnoticed into shock as they tried to piece together what had happened.

 

“Do you?” Hailey started as she remembered the woman beside her, the stranger’s face full of pity, “Do you have someone you can call?”

 

Hailey looked down at the house phone still clutched in her hands giving a nearly imperceptible nod. The officer stood and gave her some space as the teenager dialed the phone with shaking hands. It rang once, twice “Hello?”

 

“A-Ama..” Hailey took a shaking breath, “Amanda. I-I need your h-help.”

 

000

 

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the chall-

 

The song sounded through the crisp night air. The woman sitting on top of the wall flipped back the side of her hooded black leather coat and reached a hand into her pants pocket.

 

“Hello?”

 

Garth watched from below, unsure of himself as he switched between crossing his arms and sticking his hands in his pockets. 

 

“Everything okay?” A pause while the person on the other end spoke, “I’ll be there in a few.” 

 

Garth stepped back as the person above him dropped down, hitting the gravel in a crouch before standing and throwing back her hood. Her braided brunette pigtails and rounded face with bright green eyes were revealed with a grin.

 

“There’s been another murder. What do you say Garth?” The woman from the diner asked, “Want to team up?”

 

Garth scoffed in disbelief, “Amanda?”

 

000

 

Hailey leaned back against the brick wall near the doorway. Her butt was going numb but she didn’t care. Nothing mattered now. Nothing would ever matter again.

 

There was less going on around her. They tried to pull her away before they brought her mother out on a stretcher, in a body bag, but she wouldn’t budge. She just watched with empty eyes as they rolled her past. That wasn’t her mother in there, it couldn’t be. The empty lifeless eyes flashed through her mind again. 

 

“Hailey?” The familiar voice roused her from her bewilderment.

 

“A-Amanda.” The woman in question stood in her driveway unsure of herself. Her hair, a similar dark brown like Hailey’s, hung loose and wavy around her shoulders. The bathrobe she wore was cinched around her waist, covering her pajama set with matching house shoes.

 

When Hailey responded the librarian rushed forward and before Hailey had even completely risen from the ground she was wrapped in an all encompassing hug. The robe was soft on her face and the woman smelled of old books and sage, a comforting sent.

 

The teenager didn’t even try to repress the shuddering sob that wracked her body. Her mentor just tightened the hug more, slipping them down the the ground as she held the quaking teen. 

 

“She- m-my mo-om… sh-she’s…”

 

The woman shushed her, “Shh shh, I know. They told me, I know.”

 

“I… I didn’t kn-know who else t-to call. I-I…”

 

“Hush. It’s okay. I’m here, I’ve got you.” She didn’t saying it would be alright, and for that Hailey was grateful. Only the librarian noticed the officer standing by, jotting down notes as Hailey began to spill out what happened. 

 

The woman’s heart broke into pieces as she comforted the young lady who was, in many ways, a child still. When Hailey said all she would Amanda reassured her, “You did good. You did sooo extremely well. You were so brave.” Her hands ran soothingly down the girl’s back. She looked up at the policewoman near them, “Can she go?”

 

The woman nodded, “Just give me your info so we can contact you. She has my card if she thinks of anything else, but we will have to get more information from her.”

 

Hailey seemed confused so the woman continued, “I know it’s hard, but tomorrow I’ll need you to come to the station and tell me everything that happened so we can try to catch the man who did this.”

 

Hailey was even more confused, “But I killed him. I stabbed him and he blew up.”

 

The policewoman just looked at her with pity, “Tomorrow okay?” The girl just nodded numbly, realizing how crazy she must sound.

 

Amanda caught her attention, “Hailey, I’m going to go pack you a bag. Do you need anything else from your room?”

 

Hailey shook her head and the officer escorted the librarian into the house. Suddenly remembering, the high schooler stood and stumbled to the bushes to retrieve her backpack. 

 

It was a quiet drive to the librarian’s two bedroom apartment. While Hailey showered, Amanda made the pullout sofa into a bed for the student. As she waited for the girl to finish in the bathroom, the witch busied herself in the kitchen. When Hailey came out it was to be treated with the sight of fresh chocolate chip cookies and steaming hot chocolate. 

 

Amanda watched as Hailey slumped into the chair and seemed to wilt even more. “Look” she began, a little unsure of how to address the issue at hand, “I know you’ve had a long night, but I think it’s important that we talk about at least some of what happened. For starters, what did you mean when you said you stabbed him and he exploded?”

 

Hailey looked up, her face and neck bruised and discolored, her eyes weary and voice shook, “I mean that I don't think that-that... thing that killed my mom was human.”

 

000

 

Garth couldn’t help but stare, at a loss for words. That is until some just tumbled out, “Well isn’t this just peaches and cream.”

 

The woman snorted, “You followed me, I followed you.”

 

“Followed? You were like an undercover spy!” 

 

Her grin just brightened, “Thanks!”

 

He was just dumbstruck, seriously! She had flirted with him and acted all cute and innocent. When he said as much she just rolled her eyes goodnaturedly, “I was just trying to make sure you weren’t a creep.”

 

When he didn’t respond, just opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, the woman from the diner squared with him, “Hey, I’m sorry if I took you by surprise. I’ve been doing this alone for so long, I didn’t even know there were others like me.” She eyed him for a moment then nodded to herself.

 

“Let’s start over!” She stuck out her hand, “I’m Hailey!”


	4. Chapter IV

 

The two stood in front of the dark purple door. 

 

“This isn’t going to work.” He told her, “No one will talk to me.” He squirmed.

 

Hailey winked at him, looking innocent and devious at the same time. “Oh ye of little faith. How about some trust?”

 

She knocked and they waited. It was less than a minute before the door opened. The man who answered was about the same height as Garth, but quite a bit larger around the waist with a receding hairline.

 

He saw Garth first and growled as his face grew flushed, “You! I’ve told you I don’t want to talk to you!”

 

“Hey Reggie.” Hailey bounced on her heels once, gaining his attention.

 

The man’s eyes widened, “Hailey! It’s good to see you!” His eyes darted back to the other person on his stoop, “What on earth are you doing with him?”

 

The brunette just grinned, “I like to think of him as a recently acquired partner.”

 

“Oh,” the big fellow hesitated before stepping back and opened the door wider, “Well come on in, Tiiff’s in the kitchen with Beverly.”

 

He’d led them down the entrance hall, Garth shutting the door and locking it behind him. They passed an office and sitting room before entering the wide open kitchen. There was a breakfast bar at the island where a woman with tangled mouse brown hair and mismatched pajamas sat on one of the stools being comforted by a stick thin blonde who ran a soothing hand down her back.

 

“Bev” the blonde woman muttered and the lady in the mismatched pajamas looked up. Her eyes were glazed and her face blotchy. She wore no makeup even though her obviously well dyed hair and expensive, yet unmatched, pajamas told Hailey that this was a woman who normally took pride in appearances. Yes, this was certainly a woman in grief.

 

“Beverly.” Hailey said gently as she stepped forward, “I’m Hailey, this is my partner, Garth.” She slipped into one of the stools next to the woman, “I know.” Her hand squeezed Beverly’s in a quick, yet soothing manner “Believe me, I know just how hard this is for you.”

The other woman just shuddered, but responded to the squeeze with one of her own, “You don’t have to talk about this now if you don’t want to. But when you’re ready, I’m here to help.”

Hailey released the hand and pulled a business card from her pocket. The woman who must have been in her forties, took it and fingered the edge for a moment before speaking.

“That, that thing…. took my Greg. He was… he was everything to me.” She kept looking down at the card in her hand, fiddling with a corner, “I was supposed to be out later with some coworkers, but I came home early and… It looked like a woman. But there was blood on her face and hands. She had these claws and Greg-“ she sobbed into her hand. Tiff hugged her while Hailey held back, waiting as she wailed, “The police didn’t believe me!”

Hailey patted her and reached to meet her eyes, “I believe you Beverly. My partner and I, we handle things like this. That thing, that Bitch, we’re going to stop her.” 

Beverly sobbed again, but looked grateful as Hailey added, “I know it won’t bring him back, but you will have justice. We will protect you.” 

Hailey stood, patting the crying woman’s back, “You have my card. Reggie, Tiff.” She nodded at them before making her way back outside with Garth, leaving the freshly widowed woman to the comfort of her friends.

—- 

Garth and Hailey sat in front seat of the little Ford car. There was music that she didn’t recognize playing on the radio and she leaned forward to change the station.

“Hey!” Garth exclaimed “That’s my jam.” 

Hailey rolled her eyes but sat back in the seat, brushing her pigtails forward. “So, what do you think?”

“I told you this is my jam!” He was tapping his fingers and nodding his head. She gave him a questioning look and he exclaimed, “Oh right, right. The case you mean?”

“Case?” 

He frowned “Yeah, you know. What we’re dealing with right now. Geeze girl, you really haven’t been around hunters have you? What do you call it?”

She grinned “Oh I call it a ‘case’ too, I was just a little surprised you did.”

Garth nodded and shifted in his seat, “So all the victims are males, between the ages of 28 and- how old was Beverly’s husband?”

“Thirty one.”

The hunter raised an eyebrow while Hailey just shrugged. Beverly was obviously in her forties, maybe even pushing fifty.

“Wow, way to go Bev.” Garth muttered before continuing, “So all the victims are around thirty. White, classy suburban…” he trailed off.

“And cheaters.” Again Hailey shrugged. 

The young man turned to look at her square on, “So, what do you think it is?”

“Honestly, probably a werewolf with a type.” 

“But it wasn’t just hearts missing.”

The woman leaned the seat back a bit and brought her legs up, “Yeah, but I’ve examined the bodies. It’s not always the same but it’s always the heart. I think our ‘were’ is trying to cover its tracks, albeit sloppily.”

“So? What’s your plan?” Hailey got the feeling Garth was testing her.

“I’ve got all my clients keeping their eyes open and the neighborhood watch knows to call me first if they see anything susp...icious.” Her voice trailed off as the phone in her pocket started to sing. She pulled it out and flipped it open, “Hailey.”

Garth couldn’t tell what was being said but the voice on the other end sounded scared and agitated, “I’ll be right there. Stay hidden and keep quiet.”

The phone flipped closed, “Next street over. I hope you’re packing silver bullets.”

—-

By the end of the next day Hailey thought she would die from exhaustion alone. Her hands shook no matter what she did and no matter how she tried, her mind wouldn’t shut down long enough for her to get some sleep. She had climbed out of her makeshift bed almost an hour ago and made her way outside for some air.

It was a peaceful night, quiet and calm. Of course the light pollution made it impossible to see the stars, but the cool winter breeze didn’t seem to bother her as much as she thought. Hailey sat on the top step of the stairs leading up to the apartment that she temporarily shared with her school librarian. She wondered how long it would last.

The door opened behind her, shutting a moment later. “I thought I’d find you out here.”

Hailey turned back to her mentor only for a moment before facing back out again. The witch didn’t seem too mind her silence and draped a heavy and soft blanket over Hailey before sitting next to her and sliding under the blanket as well.

“Here.” She held out a glass of brown liquid, “It won’t make anything better, but it’ll help the pain.” 

Hailey wondered if she meant the physical or emotional as she raised it to take a sip. A burning gulp later she looked up at Amanda with wide eyes.

“Jack and coke.” She winked “Don’t tell anyone or I’ll lose my tenure.” 

Hailey took another sip readily, already liking the feeling of it’s burning passage down her esophagus. She stared into the glass, now half gone.

“What am I going to do? My birthday is in less than a week. They’re not going to try and put me in the system are they?”

Amanda sighed, “I don’t know. They wouldn’t if you had family you could stay with.”

Tears burned at Hailey’s eyes, crying was something she was growing to hate, and she swiped at them furiously. “I don’t have any family. My Mom’s is all gone and I never knew my dad. I mean I might have someone out there, but I don’t know ‘em”

The two were quiet for a minute as Amanda wrapped an arm around Hailey, pulling her in close and resting a chin on her head. She sighed deeply before speaking “Hailey… Hailey, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Hailey pulled back a bit to look into the witch’s face whose eyes drifted as she looked nervous. “I was going to tell you after you turn eighteen. I wanted you to be able to make your own decision, legally anyways. Once the police start searching for surviving relatives, you’d find out sooner or later.”

The teen furrowed her brows and pulled back slightly, “What are you talking about?” 

“Hailey, I’m your aunt.”

Hailey jerked back, stunned, her back hitting the rails of the stairs. The priestess continued, her face beseeching, “I wanted to tell you before, but your mother forbid me. She didn’t like that I got a job at your school, but understood that you had to have a choice in this lifestyle.”

“Wh-what? What?” 

“Hailey your mom was my sister.” The librarian held her hands out in supplication. Hailey’s eyes searched hers, looking for falsehood, trying to see how much this changed between them. Trying to see any malice in this act. She found none.

“Oh…” Hailey felt herself relax slightly for the first time in two days, “Thank goodness.”

The teen launched herself back into the woman’s arms, arms that were already open to accept her.

—-

Hailey let Garth take point as they rounded the home to the back. Their guns were held held down, safety off and silver bullets at the ready. At the back door Garth holstered his gun and pulled a compact lock picking set out of his pocket and set about trying to open the lock.

Moments later, screams broke through the night. Hailey picked up an ornamental stone and grunted at Garth to move before smashing the pane of glass closest to the knob. She hoped the screams covered the sound as she reached in and unlocked the door.

“What? You were taking too long.” Hailey replied at the unreadable look Garth gave her.

Hailey took point and swept the living room with the barrel of her gun, clearing it. Garth passed her and ducked around the corner of the kitchen, he was back a second later. There was a crash upstairs and the two darted to the staircase. Garth was first, with his longer legs and took the steps two at a time while Hailey worked to keep up behind him. 

He swung the door to the master bedroom open. A petite woman was half in, half out of an open closet screaming bloody murder at the struggling mass a few feet away. A gunshot went off and there was a laugh as the Were-woman knocked away a 9mm out of the hands of a man she now had pinned to the floor. Long claws on her hand scraped down the cheek of her prey, a dark haired man who definitely fit the profile of the previous kills. 

“Such a pretty piece of meat aren’t you?”

The werewolf didn’t seem to notice the newcomers, and as Hailey joined Garth in the doorway he shouted, “Hey!”

The crazed eyes of the monster raised as her hand, now at the chest of the man, froze.

“Hunters.” Was all she could growl before a pair of silver bullets ripped through the air and lodged into her chest.

The body dropped on top of the intended victim who let out a startled, desperate noise as he pushed out from under the fresh cadaver. He crawled backwards a foot with whimpers and a grunt.

“Henry!” The woman in the closet rushed forward, crawling, stumbling, and launching herself at him as the saviors tucked away their guns.

The couple cling to each other fiercely and the man looked up to the people who had most assuredly saved his life, “Thank you.”

—-

Hailey, hair tied into sloppy pigtails and sweat dripping from her face, stepped off the treadmill and took a gulp from her water bottle. Picking up her small towel she wiped the sweat from her brow before grabbing some sanitizer wipes and wiping the machine down. Finished with her cardio and endurance, Hailey grabbed her bottle and towel and headed towards the rows of weight machines.

Choosing the first one at random, she logged into the machine and set the weight she wanted, upping it five pounds from her last visit, before laying back on the pseudo bed and pushing off steadily with her feet. Steadily she fought against the resistance, up and back down.

“Oh look what a fatty you are.” Hailey grunted, feeling the burn in her thighs and glutes, determined to finish an extra set.

“No wonder she was hiding you, she was probably ashamed” Another machine, another set. Her arms burned from the rowing, but if she could go a little harder a little further…

“Look at that belly!” Her abs screamed as she pushed forward on a different exercise. The belly in question was a lot less noticeable. It would be a while until she got the body she wanted, and yet even now her rolls were gone and all that was left was a pooch on her stomach. 

“Such a cry baby too!” No! Never again! She wouldn’t be a helpless sobbing child anymore, not if she could help it!

Her arms ached as she pushed the bar up one time, then another. She would be better, smarter, quicker and so much stronger! She would act first, not be caught unawares. Never again!

Just as she was finishing her last set her cell began to ring. Hailey sat up and took a deep breath before answering it, two fingers pressed against her wrist to measure her pulse.

“Hello?”

“Hey Hailey, I just thought I’d let you know it’s done.”

—-

Hailey finished talking to the officer in the yard. There were many at work, and not just police. Firemen and paramedics were at the crime scene as well, it was a sight that Hailey was intimately familiar with. 

“Thanks for everything.” She told the middle aged man in uniform.

He laughed, “I should be thanking you! You and your partner are heroes.”

She shrugged softly and smiled, “Like you I just do my job and help where I can. You’ve got my card, just call me if you ever need me.”

The woman’s eyes surveyed the scene quickly before coming to rest on Garth, leaning against his old Ford Ranchero parked on the street, arms crossed. She made her way to him across the yard.

“So,” she said as she got close, her knee length trench coat breezing behind her, “We made a pretty good team.”

He smiled, “You did all the work. I just helped at the end.”

She nodded thoughtfully, then tilted her head, “What do you say? You wanna team up for a bit?”

His eyebrows raised, “You sure? You seem to do pretty well on your own.”

Hailey did another of her half shrugs, brushing some loose strands of hair back behind her ears, “Yeah, but you’re the first… hunter… I’ve met. My aunt helps me with research back home, but I had no idea there were others. If you don’t mind me sticking around you I’d like to learn more.”

“How long you’ve been at this?” 

“About four years now.”

He laughed and Hailey thought it was a goofy kind of laugh. She liked it.

He stuck out a hand, “Well you’re no noob, but let me be the first to welcome you to the lifestyle.”

Hailey’s face lit up and she shook his hand.

—-

It’d been about a year and a half since her mother was murdered and this was the first Hailey had been back home since. Amanda had take care of the renovations and it was like a new home, for which Hailey was grateful. 

By the time the now college student arrived the movers had come and gone and Amanda met her at the freshly painted front door with a hug and a set of keys. There were half unpacked boxes strewn across every room. 

Hailey couldn’t help but avoid the kitchen for the time being, she wasn’t ready yet. The old table, fixed like new, was still in the dining room and Hailey gave it a bitter smile as she passed into the hallway with Amanda.

“I’ve got your stuff in the master room, ready for you to unpack.”

“No.” The word seemed to take her newly discovered aunt by surprise. “I don’t want the master room, you can have it.”

“But honey, it’s your house.”

“Only technically. I’m never going to be here long enough to really enjoy it. You take it.”

Amanda looked sad, but didn’t argue. Taking a look at the older woman she wondered how she never realized they were related. Her mother and aunt had different color hair, but their eyes, their nose, their mouths, were so very similar. With a start Hailey realized that her own hair and body type matched her aunt much more than her mother’s. Their hips and busts were roughly the same size and with a wry smile Hailey wondered if, now that she had lost weight, they could fit into the same clothes. Maybe she could steal some of her aunts lovely skirts and see.

They rest of the evening was spent moving boxes to trade rooms. They left the beds though, since they were both new and the full sized fit Hailey’s old/new room much better than the king ever would.

They ate take out Chinese food in the living room for dinner and Hailey had her laptop open to her class requirements, trying to see what she should take the next semester.

“What do you think about criminal justice?” Hailey asked after swallowing a bite of noodles.

Amanda frowned, “I thought you were doing psychology so you could be a therapist.”

Hailey raised a brow, “You know what I really want to do. I thought it could help. Most states don’t have a huge list of requirements for private investigators and I thought having that under my belt would help when dealing with the law.”

The librarian twirled her fork in the air thoughtfully, “You’re probably right. You could take a couple summer courses so you don’t graduate later.”

“I was already planning on it. Between summer classes, plus my A.P credit from high school, I’ll probably be able to graduate by twenty-one.”

“You’re going to have a hard couple years ahead of you.”

The younger witch nodded, “But I feel this is something I have to do. That, that… thing… that killed mom. It wasn’t human.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Then there’s probably more like it out there. And other things. I don’t want what happened to me to happen to anyone else either. I’ve got to protect people.”

Amanda gave her a soft look, “I know. I’m going to help where I can. I’m a librarian, if there’s one thing I can do, it’s research.”

Hailey grasped her hand, “Thank you.”

“We’ll figure this out honey, and we’ll fight it!”

**Author's Note:**

> If I get a high volume of feedback I may be tempted to post an extra chapter as a treat! Also, I am currently accepting applications for Betas if anyone is interested.


End file.
